1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cushioning structure and, more particularly, to a cushioning structure formed by folding a corrugated cardboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science technology, different kinds of electronic devices have become more and more important in ordinary people's daily life. To avoid damaging the electronic devices by impact during transportation, a cushioning structure formed by folding a corrugated cardboard may be used to protect the electronic devices.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing cooperation of a conventional cushioning structure 1 and an electronic device D. FIG. 1B is an exploded diagram showing one end S1 of the conventional cushioning structure 1. In FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the cushioning structure 1 includes a main body 11, two side cushioning elements 12, and two front cushioning elements 13. The side cushioning elements 12 are connected to two ends S1, S2 of the main body 11, respectively. Each of the side cushioning elements 12 has two cushioning portions 121, 122. The front cushioning elements 13 are respectively disposed at the two ends S1, S2 of the main body 11 and abut against the respective side cushioning elements 12. Each of the front cushioning elements 13 has two symmetrical cushioning portions 131, 132 clipping the main body 11, and the respective side cushioning element 12 is located between the respective cushioning portions 131, 132.
Therefore, the cushioning portions 121, 122 of the side cushioning element 12 can absorb an impact force F1 generated when a lateral surface of the electronic device D is impacted, and the cushioning portions 131, 132 of the front cushioning element 13 can be used to absorb an impact force (not shown) generated when a front surface of the electronic device D is impacted (that is, a direction vertical to a paper where FIG. 1A is drawn).
However, when the electronic device D suffers oblique impact, only the main body 11 of the cushioning structure 1 can be used for cushioning, and there are no other cushioning elements for further absorbing an impact force F2. Therefore, the impact force F2 may cause deformation of the main body 11, further to damage the electronic device D.
In addition, FIG. 1C is a top view showing one end S1 of the cushioning structure 1. In FIG. 1C, if a section of a side edge of the electronic device D is a sharp corner, when the electronic device D impacts the cushioning portions 121, 122, a contacting surface of the cushioning portions 121, 122 may be impacted to cause an uneven force on the cushioning portions 121, 122, further to damage the side cushioning element 12, thereby losing the cushioning function.